Electronic user devices, such as mobile devices and/or electronic book readers, may have touch based user interfaces, such as touch sensitive displays. These touch sensitive displays may be touched with a finger or other elements to provide input to the user devices. The devices often also display text and/or other types of elements on touch sensitive displays. The text and/or other elements may be displayed in a paginated manner, rather than a scrolling display.